Finals Week
by longlivethehokage
Summary: AU Yamato is in his second Year at university, studying hard for finals week, with a carefree Iruka as a roomate, what trouble could he end up in at a mysterious transfer student's house party. Kakashi Hatake an exciting newbie is intrigued by Yamato's boyish Charm. Rated M for language, alcohol and drug use and later sexual encounters. Lemony. Yaoi. Kakayama
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. This is my first Fanfiction story so please ready and leave feedback. i will post another chapter soon.**

**Rated M for Language, alcohol and drug use and later sexual encounters. NSFW**

**Disclamer: i do not own Naruto or any characters portrayed here.**

**so Here we go**

* * *

Yamato slammed the book down on the desk, it was no use he was never going to fully understand plant biology, sure he liked trees and the outdoors but the test next week would be on water based plant molecules, a minute area of biology with no real substance that wouldn't really contribute much to his future anyway, it was only a minor class to make up his credits so what was the point in studying it? Yamato had only taken the class because Iruka had persuaded him to, and it was either this or calculus, so in the end there wasn't really much of a decision.

Yamato checked the clock, 8pm. This was sad, it was Saturday night and he was almost all alone in the university library, only he and a few studious freshman remained. That's it, Yamato thought to himself, finals don't start for another week, he stretched up out of the chair and grabbed his book and shoved it in his bag. Then he left the library without a second glance back and headed for the dorms. Yamato passed several students he recognized on the way back to his room, Izumo and Kotetsu were smoking outside halls and they nodded as Yamato passed them, Yamato went to buzz himself inside, when he heard a voice shouting

"Hey Yamato hold the door," Yamato turned to see Anko running towards him, shuffling in her heeled shoes and skirt. She was pretty dressed up compared to her normal self.

"Oh, hey thanks" she panted

"Hi Anko, you look nice are you going out?" he asked

"Yeah" she replied

Yamato didn't like her short reply, but he had to admit she looked really cute in her outfit, he hair spiked up at back as usual, Yamato gazed at her for a few seconds, then he realized she was squinting at him.

"Erm, Yamato.." Anko said.

Yamato quickly snapped out of his motionless stare and shook himself back to consciousness.

"Sorry Anko what did you say?"

"I asked if Iruka was in your room?" she said questioningly.

"Oh yeah, he is, he texted me earlier saying he was going out tonight, have you two got a date or something?" Yamato asked. Because that was the thing, that's how Yamato knew Anko, she was Iruka's girlfriend, and Iruka was his roommate. Admittedly Anko had not always been Iruka's girlfriend, Yamato and Iruka had both met her at the same time in freshman year at a dorm party. Yamato had liked her back then too but Iruka had expressed interest in her first, and how could she resist him, he was tall, good looking and charming. So Iruka charmed Anko whilst Yamato ploughed through his major, architecture, it was a difficult subject but it seemed to have paid off as he got a first last year whilst Iruka hadn't done so well. And that's how it came to this moment.

"Oh no, not really a date," she said, "we are going to a party, I was talking to this new transfer student in my english class today," Yamato led Anko up the flight of stairs to room he and Iruka shared, "he seems pretty eccentric, he has all this bright white hair that sticks out of his head, and a blue mask on all the time, but he is a pretty cool guy, and he is having a few people around tonight. You should join us."

Yamato didn't really like the sound of a party with a crazy white haired dude in a mask.

"Erm, maybe, I'm pretty beat actually." Yamato replied.

"oh come on," Anko whined "you never come out with us anymore." They had reached the dorm room and Yamato turned his key in the lock and entered. Inside Iruka was waiting for them. Anko trotted over to him and kissed him on the cheek_. _

"You look beautiful babe," Iruka said to her. Then they proceeded to kiss and comment on how good looking and cute the other one was. Yamato ignored them and dumped his bag on his bed, then slumped down beside it. "You don't look so good though bro" Iruka joked to Yamato kicking the bottom of his boot playfully. "You coming?"

"To that party? No I don't think so"

"Oh come on Yamato you never come out." Iruka droned

"That's what I said." Anko pitched in

"Yeah and it's the proper last Saturday night before Finals, you have been studying all week, you need to let off some steam and have a bit of fun." Iruka added.

"Yeah but _you_ don't really need to." Yamato said, "How much revision have you even done? This isn't a joke."

"oh my god Yamato how old _are_ you, really? You are acting like an old man, seriously you are 20 you need to be out every weekend, you're missing out on important shit." Iruka was persuasive. "and Anko said she could set you up with one of her girlfriends from English class," yes Iruka was very persuasive.

Yamato stood up and reluctantly grabbed a pair of black jeans and a black t-shirt, and made his way to the bathroom.

"Wait for me then."

"No problem we will be here," said Iruka as he grabbed Anko's cheeks and went in for another kiss. Honestly those two couldn't leave each other alone.

The bathroom they shared with the rest of the rooms on the floor was large and empty, Yamato brushed his teeth and slipped on his jeans and pulled his checkered shirt he had been wearing all day over the black t-shirt. He tussled his short brown hair under the running water for a second, and looked in the mirror, that was an improvement. He actually felt good, and he admitted to himself he did need to blow off some steam. Yamato swung back to the room, grabbed his phone and ID and the three headed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all those who are reading this story, apologies if you thought it would be good quality though.**

**This chapter gets a little more crazy and kakashi is introduced right at the end. i promise in the next chapter there will be kakashi and yamato interaction. **

**Honestly i didnt know it would take this turn when i started writing it, i will see what will happen. **

**please leave reviews they wil be much appreciated.**

* * *

Yamato, with Iruka and Anko hand in hand walked out of their dorm building into the chilly night air. "So where abouts is this party?" Yamato asked

"Not too far away about a five minute walk into town, he has a house on East street road. "East Street!" Yamato questioned accusingly. "He doesn't live on campus?" he asked Anko

"Well no, he only transferred here last month so he couldn't apply for dorms, he lives in a house with a roommate, supposedly its quite large I think both of them have quite a bit of money between them, and I have heard rumors his roommate is even more eccentric than him". She replied

Yamato was a little worried, an couple of eccentric rich kids living in a big house all to themselves, parties in town were always more wild than parties on campus, without the watchful eye of deans. "Don't worry," Anko continued, "You will have fun, Kakashi is really chill, one of those philosophy types, you two might get along."

So, Kakashi was the name of this mysterious masked transfer student. But Yamato didn't understand what Anko was going on about 'philosophy type' what was that supposed to mean? Yamato had never been interested in philosophy.

The three of them turned the corner onto East Street and almost immediately the atmosphere changed, Yamato could here pounding music coming from a few houses down, and he could make out several figures in the front garden, as they approached the house Yamato started to get nervous. The place looked packed. Iruka walked up to the door opened it, on the other side things were crazy, it was only the hallway, but within seconds Yamato witnessed two obviously intoxicated girls fall down the stairs, a brash jock type guy run pass him holding a blowup zebra and a tall muscular man wearing only speedos. This man came over to the three of them, upon a closer look Yamato noticed his eyebrows were so thick and he definitely had a bowl cut.

"Hey hey, so who are you three then?" Yamato could barely hear him over the music.

Anko answered for them, "Im Anko, this is Iruka and Yamato we are friends with Kakashi," she had to practically shout.

"Well, well, welcome to our not so humble abode," the man took a half step back and almost curtsied when he said this, he reminded Yamato of a character he had seen in a film once, The Rocky Picture show or something, he couldn't remember the name now. "I am Maito Gai the Man announced" then he examined Yamato, practically looked him up and down and said oh yes you three can definitely stay and party with us and without warning he pranced off.

Iruka leaned in towards Yamato "Dude that has to be the roommate,' Iruka stated in his ear, "did he say Maito Gai or Mighty Gay?" Yamato laughed at that.

"Come on lets get a drink," Anko shouted. Yamato moved to the kitchen squeezing past numerous bodies.

The Kitchen was lit better, but almost just as crowded as the hallway, a bunch of people were playing flip cup on the table and a large bucket of ice held beers at one end of the counter. Yamato took one and looked around. This was a nice place, way too nice for a student budget. He popped the cap on his beer and started to swig, he might as well catch up with the other people here, most of whom seemed pretty drunk. Anko leaned in towards Yamato's ear and said "Over there is Sakura Haruno, you should go talk to her, me and Iruka are going to find a room." Well that was quick Yamato thought, so much for hanging out with those two. Yamato Headed over to Sakura, he didn't know her that wel but was a friend of Ankos,

"hey Yamato," she said giving him a hug "how're you?"

"fine tha-"

"cool yeah, come play tequila pong with me!" she interrupted.

That was Sakura she wasn't much of a conversationalist but she was a good laugh.

"What's Tequila Pong?" Yamato asked.

"Duh, its just like Beer Pong you know when you have to throw the ball in the other person's cups" she replied "but its with tequila instead, I hate beer so you are doing tequila with me. Come on, down that bottle whilst I set up."

This night had gone from zero to a hundred in a matter of minutes. Yamato downed the rest of his beer, and joined Sakura at the station she had set up for them. Yamato had had a bit of experience with beer pong, but it seemed he was no match for Sakura. These damn sorority girls could really drink. He ended up drinking all his tequila shots and 3 of Sakura's. Suddenly he felt light-headed and had to grab onto the table.

"woah there said Sakura as she grabbed his arm." Yamato was feeling pretty drunk now. "hey," Sakura continued, "come into the living room and dance you will feel better." Sakura led Yamato through to a large dark room, the music system was set up in this room, and there was no way to hear anything anyone was saying, this Kakashi guy really liked to go all out at parties he has even installed flashing lights it was like a nightclub in here. Yamato was loosening up now, he liked dancing and Sakura was a good partner. This night might not be so bad.

…..

In the corner of the room, Kakashi sat on a large armchair like it was his throne, the party he had put together was in full swing. However something was off, ever since he had transferred here a month ago Kakashi just didn't feel right. He thought throwing a party would lighten his mood, but watching all the drunk people throw themselves around and mess up his house wasn't fun at all. He studied them all, their casual whims and complete ability to let themselves go almost made Kakashi feel superior, these people were in his house he could take control of any of them, if he needed to, He wanted something more, something to occupy his mind, and his time. He sighed, and as he did so he spotted a young man dancing in the crowd in front of him. All of a sudden things started moving is slow motion as he watched the man dancing. The pink haired girl he was with was not nearly half as good at dancing than he was, swaying his head backwards and running his hand through his tussled hair. As he did so his checked shirt rose up his torso a little and Kakashi spied a small round tattoo near the man's hipbone, oh a wild side perhaps Kakashi thought. I will keep my eye on him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, i hope you are all enjoying the story. i know the chapters are quite long. But we finally have some Kakashi and Yamato interaction in this chapter. so please enjoy and review.**

**Many thanks to Lezbot for reviewing. i am now writing this for you :)**

* * *

Yamato continued to dance with Sakura unaware of the man watching him closely, he were having a good time, until Sakura pulled her phone out of her pocket, she held a finger up to Yamato and mouthed, I have to take this. Then she pushed her way out through the crowd, naturally Yamato followed her to make sure everything was all right, in the hallway he spotted the pink haired student exit the front door. Yamato staggered outside into the cool breeze and bitter chill. He found Sakura on the phone a few meters away, and overheard the conversation she was having "what who? She was saying, what happened?" she asked the person on the other end of the line. "Ok hold on I'll get a lift, I'll be there as soon as I can." Then she flipped her phone down and turned to Yamato, by this time Sakura's blonde friend Ino had appeared, Yamato wondered where she had been tonight, she and Sakura were never too far apart from each other. She was tailed by a tall kid, who wore his hair scraped back into a pointy bun at the back of his head whom Yamato was unfamiliar with, it seemed her lipstick was smeared and she was pulling her skirt around. "Sakura what's going on are you okay, I just heard you on the phone from by the wall." She asked.

"Oh Hey Ino, you wouldn't be able to give me a lift would you, Sasuke has been in a fight again with that damn Uzumaki kid, and he is at the hospital." Sakura sounded irritated.

"Oh gosh Sakura why do you always go for the bad guys, you know they are just fighting over you, but sure Shikamaru drove us here, he could give us a lift to Sasuke."

"Oh my, thanks so much I owe you one Ino, Sorry Yamato I'll see you around." Then the girls headed off into the dark, followed by the tall boy, who had an irritated expression on his face, like this whole event was a big inconvenience to him. Yamato kinda felt bad for the guy as he watched the three of them disappear into the night. Well this was great, Yamato thought to himself, why am I always left standing on my own.

Suddenly Yamato felt dizzy, he wasn't sure if it was the rapid change from hot to cold air or the 12 tequilas he had downed earlier, most likely the latter but Yamato's vision blurred and the sky started spinning. Yamato headed inside and on the steps up to the house Yamato swayed and grabbed the handrail. This was not good, his vision faded to black, and he fell to his knees. Just as he was sure his head would collide with the concrete Yamato felt someone haul his arm upward and position themselves underneath him to give him a lift, a flash of silver flashed across Yamato eyes and then he fell totally out of consciousness.

In his mind Yamato played back flashes of the night, the flashing lights, the blow up zebras, Anko and Iruka making out in the kitchen, Sakura's pink hair, red plastic cups and ping pong balls, then lastly a tall speedo wearing, bowl cut clad man, telling him "ooh yes you can stay, you can definitely stay, you are alright, you are alright, are you alright?" Yamato stirred, and opened his eyes cautiously.

"Are you all right?" he heard again. Yamato stretched up and tried to locate the source of the question. A handsome, silver haired man sat at the end of the bed he was faced the other way fiddling with something in his hands, Yamato clutched his head, it ached a little. He looked around the room he was in, it was dark,lit only but a blue florescent light. Yamato was laying on a large king bed and could still hear faint music.

"Where am I?" he questioned "what happened?"

"You passed out, I dragged you up here, you are in my bed." The man's voice was smooth and monotone. He turned and Yamato noticed he wore a thin dark blue mask over the bottom half his face.

"You're Kakashi?" Yamato mumbled.

"indeed" the man replied.

"Your mask," yamato stumbled.

"Oh yes what about it," Kakashi said coldly, his mask was obviously a touchy subject "I bring you up here out the cold and into my bedroom, after you pass out at my party, which I'm sure you weren't invited to." Kakashi shot a look to Yamato. Yamato felt slightly intimidated.

"oh sorry, my friend Anko said it would be okay." Yamato apologized, "but your mask," he continued "its just not what I anticipated when Anko described you" and your hair isn't grey either it's the most amazing colour silver. You are just not what I expected."

Kakashi raised his eyebrows, and moved around the bed. "You are Anko's friend." Kakashi replied. "hmm well I guess it is okay that you are here, I did tell her she could bring some guests." Kakashi moved onto the bed next to Yamato. Yamato pushed himself up into a seated position and felt his head pang again.

Yamato could see what Kakashi was fiddling around with now, he was rolling a joint. He held it up to face, and ever so carefully so Yamato couldn't see he pulled down his mask slightly. He held the joint in his mouth expertly and flicked a lighter at the end of it and took a long drag. "You never answered my question." Kakashi said as smoke escaped his lips. "Are you alright?"

"oh yeah thanks I think I'm fine, my head is throbbing a bit though" Yamato replied.

Kakashi replaced his mask upon his face and turned to Yamato, take this then, it will ease the pain.

"What's in it? dude I don't think I should drink and smoke" Yamato questioned

"Its only weed," Kakashi replied. "Trust me it will make you feel better."

Yamato took the joint off kakashi and took a puff, he could feel Kakashi's eyes on him intently watching his every move, It was a little daunting. Yamato immediately coughed when he finished breathing in, and he heard Kakashi chuckle. Kakashi sat up and faced Yamato almost overshadowing him and Yamato saw him raise a palm and place it on his chest. "No, breathe into here, slowly" Yamato followed Kakashi's instructions; him being obviously better trained in the art of 'getting high'. He held his breath for the time Kakashi counted and slowly breathed out again. Then he had to admit to himself he felt a little better.

Yamato saw Kakashi grin under his mask as he took the joint back off him and placed it in-between his lips again pulling his mask just low enough that Yamato couldn't get a good look at his features, just as before. Then Kakashi hopped back onto his side of the bed and laid down, getting more comfortable. "Eurgh I hate listening to that crappy music" the man said, half to himself and half to Yamato. He picked up a remote from his bedside table and pointed it to some speakers, instrumental music came on, Yamato hadn't heard anything much like it before and didn't know quite how to describe it. In one word it was 'trippy'. Is this what Anko meant when she had described Kakashi as 'one of those philosophy types.'

"What's your name?" Kakashi interrupted Yamato's train of thought.

"my name?"

"yeah what can I call you kid?" Kakashi asked again.

"Yamato, er my name is Yamato."

"So?" Kakashi turned to Yamato and said questionably.

"So what?" Yamato asked.

"I saved you from smashing your head open on the steps outside my house. So.. what are you gonna do for me?


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay, i was busy all weekend, but here it is the next chapter. And i'm writing chapter 5 right this minute, so you won't have to wait as long for an upload. **

**Dear Lezbot, you possibly have been reading too many M fics, but do not worry this story is heading that way too, especially in the next chapter. it's actually making me a little anxious how long its taking to get there. :) i'll just tease you all for a little longer.**

* * *

Yamato was puzzled at the question, "Do for you?" he asked a little worried.

"Yeah," Kakashi continued. He had a devilish look in his eye, "What are you gonna do for me?"

Suddenly Yamato felt panicked he didn't want to be Kakashi's errand boy, he had enough work to be thinking about for finals, and he didn't want to have to shift drugs for him or something. Unexpectedly Yamato felt a warm hand caress the top of his thigh, it wasn't an unpleasant feeling but Yamato was still shocked nonetheless. He shot his eyes open and he sat up straight, "I-I'm not gonna have sex with you, if that's what your thinking?" Yamato was suddenly nervous of the situation he had got himself into, he could throw a punch but Kakashi was a taller guy than he was, he also looked stronger, not to mention Yamato was still feeling the effects of the drinking game he played downstairs, if it came down to it, Kakashi could probably dominate him at this moment.

"Woah, slow down there, tiger!" Kakashi joked. "You are gonna have to buy me a drink first."

Yamato looked at the man a little confused but be felt better after hearing Kakashi's answer. The taller man rolled back into a seated position, his legs hanging off the bed. "You really are paranoid, Yamato." Kakashi handed him the rest of the joint. "You should finish this, it will make you calm down."

Yamato took the joint from Kakashi and smoked it until it was down to the filter. All the time Kakashi fiddled around the stuff in his room, swinging his hips to the music he had on. Yamato watched him, his shirt rising ever so slightly when he twisted and turned, Yamato looked closer at the mans hipbones, and small trail of hair rising to his belly button from his lower region. Yamato wasn't sure if it was the weed or something else, but he felt a warm feeling in his stomach, and blood flow further south. 'Oh god,' her thought to himself, what was in that joint, he wasn't gay, definitely wasn't gay. But he couldn't say the same for Kakashi.'

It was obvious to Yamato that Kakashi knew he was watching him, Yamato glanced up at the man's face, Kakashi's eyes were fixed seductively on Yamato.

"Are you feeling more relaxed?" Kakashi asked.

"A little," Yamato admitted but he still kept a watchful eye on Kakashi. To Yamato it seemed that Kakashi had no qualms about what others thought of him and in a way Yamato admired that, it was just that he also felt a little out of his comfort zone. In fact Yamato was feeling more than a little relaxed, the drug had made him a little sleepy and he didn't really want to move out of Kakashi's bed.

The older man made his way over to Yamato, and sat down beside him again, "Now be honest, with me Yamato, what are you really doing here?"

Yamato didn't say anything, but his faced must have shown Kakashi how puzzled he was. "Don't make that cute face Yamato," Kakashi continued. This made Yamato blush. "I know your type, I've been watching you, you are a good guy, who tries his best, who want's to see everyone else happy before himself." Kakashi leaned closer to Yamato, "You work hard, and try to please everyone yet tonight you come to a random man's house party, clearly have way too much too much to drink, dance with little pink haired girls and them end up in my bed, smoking what I assume to be your first joint, am I right?" Yamato nodded.

'wow Yamato thought, _this_ must have been what Anko meant when she said Kakashi was 'one of those philosophy types?'. Kakashi had just given an almost perfect description of Yamato and he had only known him for hour at most. Yamato was a little impressed but also slightly anxious that someone could read him so easily, Yamato felt vulnerable at the hands of this dominating man.

"So what is it that you are trying to escape from? Why the need to let off so much steam? And don't bullshit me about exams or work."

"Well it is finals week next week, I've been worried abo-," Kakashi cut Yamato off with a single 'don't fuck around with me' glare. And Yamato knew there was no point in lying to him. Kakashi had him sussed out completely.

Kakashi sighed and said softly "It's a girl isn't it. That's your problem, you love this girl, who won't give you the time of day, and on top of that you probably havn't been laid in forever."

"Hey." Yamato tried to interrupt, but Kakashi carried on despite the outburst from the younger man.

"Is it that pink haired one you were dancing with?" Kakashi questioned raising a hand to his chin.

Yamato shook his head but it didn't matter Kakashi wasn't paying attention to him now, he was too wrapped up in his thought. "No," he said to himself, "she wasn't the reason you came here, Anko was, Anko is the one you like, and you agreed to come to this party most likely because she complained that you are being boring studying all the time and not spending time with your friends." Kakashi was on a roll now, Yamato watched his stand up and start to pace back and forth. It was like watching someone work out the motives for a crime. Kakashi continued, "but," Kakashi inhaled deeply and pointed his finger at Yamato. Yamato could see a smirk forming under his mask. "She is dating your best friend, what's his name? Iruka right? So you couldn't possibly make a move on her, so you came to this party that she invited you too and when they left you to make out upstairs, you took it upon yourself to get drunk and try to forget all your _problems_ until the morning."

Kakashi whipped his face around to look at Yamato intensely. "That's pathetic." He added nonchalantly.

Yamato rolled his eyes, and laid back fully onto Kakashi's bed, sinking his head into his pillow. Yamato ran his fingers up his face and through his hair, he knew Kakashi was right but he didn't want to sit here being lectured about his sad life. Forget this, he thought to himself; Yamato placed his hands beside him ready to push himself off the bed and leave this god damn party. But when he opened his eyes he became face to face with Kakashi. At first Yamato was startled, how had Kakashi crawled on top of him without his realizing. Yamato's eyes widened. "Wh-what" he stammered.

Kakashi held one finger up to Yamato' lips and said coolly "shh, you need to let your inhibitions go." And with that Yamato felt Kakashi's warm lips upon his own.


	5. Chapter 5

**Again thanks to all those reading this :) i'll keep it short, this chapter gets sexual, i didn't really know how detailed i should be. so let me know if you want me to be more or less graphic in future chapters. enjoy. **

* * *

Yamato was stunned at first and naturally pushed back into Kakashi, which only made the kiss more intense, Yamato struggled more and lifted his hands to push kakashi upwards, the kiss broke, but their faces remained inches away from each other. Yamato stared directly into Kakashi's eyes, but Kakashi whipped up his mask again before he could get a good look at the man's whole face.

Yamato began to speak. "What are you-," but he lost his words as he fell deeper into kakashi's gaze. Yamato's heart was pounding and he let go of Kakashi's shoulders. The man was beautiful he had to admit that, but what he didn't want to admit to himself was that he wanted more, wanted to kiss him again. Yamato glanced around the room and bit his lip; he noticed the hungry ad seductive look in Kakashi's eyes when he did that. He felt the man lean down and whisper into his ear.

"Enjoy it." With that Kakashi placed a hand over Yamato's eyes closing them for him, the hand remained there whilst the soft lips brushed Yamato's face and made their way back to his mouth. This time Yamato was ready for the kiss, although he couldn't see, he could feel every movement Kakashi made. Yamato tried to take the older man's advice and relaxed a little. He kissed Kakashi back, and when he felt Kakashi's tongue lick his lips and brush across his teeth, Yamato pushed his tongue back into the man's mouth, their tongues wrestled playfully together, Yamato felt Kakashi's hand leave his eyes, but Kakashi stopped the kiss to give one quick instruction. "Don't open your eyes," he said. Yamato obeyed the order and reached back for Kakashi's lips but he only felt one finger press softly onto them. Yamato was confused but he didn't want to disobey Kakashi.

Slowly Yamato could feel Kakashi slide down him. Yamato's heart started to beat faster and he breath quickened. Was this really happening? He thought to himself. Yes, yes it was! Yamato felt Kakashi's hands grope his torso and hips, and he knew what Kakashi was going to do before he did it. He breathed deeply as Kakashi undid Yamato's belt and unbuckle his jeans, Yamato gripped the bed sheets nervously. Kakashi's hand gently rubbed Yamato over his boxers, making him aroused.

"Trust me," Kakashi whispered sensually, "you need this."

With that Yamato felt a cold chill as Kakashi pulled down his boxers and take ahold of his erect penis. Yamato's nails dug deeper into the duvet from nervousness and excitement. Then he felt a warm sensation, Kakashi's lips wrapped around his member, causing it to throb harder. He could feel Kakashi's lips tighten around his shaft; gently rising and lowering his head, sucking deeply on Yamato. Yamato raised his hands above his head grabbing onto Kakashi's headrest, it was all he could do not to let his eyes fly open.

Yamato felt Kakashi's cool fingers move up the inside of his thigh and tenderly caress him, Kakashi's tongue sliding over Yamato's member, teasing the tip. It went like this for a few minutes, Kakashi's mouth tightening and loosening on Yamato, Kakashi's hands stroking him softly and tickling him in all the right places, pleasure taking over Yamato's body.

Then Kakashi stopped just before Yamato was about to explode, and encouraged him eagerly "Don't hold back on me Yamato." Yamato felt Kakashi straddle him then, connecting their hips and take ahold of his throbbing cock in his large, rough hands, he pulled on Yamato hard and fast determined to make him climax. It didn't take long, Yamato's breath quickened, and he felt pure ecstasy rush through him, and sticky liquid shot out of him covering Kakashi's hand. Yamato was slightly embarrassed and he couldn't help but open his eyes then, but Kakashi seemed very pleased with himself. He let go of Yamato and pulled up his boxers for him. Then without a word he slipped off Yamato and the bed to wash himself off. Yamato heard the water running in the connecting bathroom and he sighed heavily. Slumped on Kakashi's bed, exhausted. What now? He thought to himself. He swung his legs of the bed and buttoned up his jeans. It dawned in him what he had just done. He stood up and frantically looked around for a pen and paper, once he found one he wrote 2 words on it 'Thank You'. He left the note on Kakashi's pillow and headed for the door, he glanced back to the bathroom door wondering if he should say something else. But what could he say? He cowardly slipped out the door and sneaked downstairs to find Anko and Iruka. He wanted to get out of there.

Yamato found his friends on the couch downstairs talking to some other partygoers, obviously finished with their make out session. Yamato moved over to them.

"Hey where have you been?" Iruka shouted across the room blatantly interrupting the man who was talking to him, the music was still loud but Yamato could hear him.

"Oh nowhere, just hanging with Sakura" Yamato lied, he definitely did not want Iruka finding out what he had been doing. Yamato looked down at his feet. "I think I'm gonna get going its late."

"Hold up," Iruka interrupted again, "we will come with you. Its winding down here anyway." Iruka pulled Anko to her feet and moved towards to door, the man on the couch a little peeved. Iruka didn't care though; as he passed Yamato he whispered in his ear "Thanks a bunch mate, that was dragging out. I owe you." With that the three of them hurriedly left Kakashi's house, and made their way back to campus. It was much colder out now and Iruka hugged Anko tight to him, Yamato folded his arms up to shield himself from the cold. He couldn't help but take one last look backwards before moving out of sight. Yamato turned his head stared up to the second floor. He was almost sure he could see a figure in the window looking back at him, but it could have been a reflection. Yamato turned back and caught up with the others thinking to himself. 'I can't believe that just happened, with Kakashi none the less, still Yamato couldn't deny, It was the best blowjob he'd ever had.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys here is Chapter 6. not much else to say except thanks for reading and reviewing. And also it is my birthday on the monday the 13th so the next chapter may not be out until Tuesday or wednesday. hopefully you can wait that long. THe next chapter may also be the last. we will see how it goes. Enjoy. **

* * *

Yamato woke late the next day, he sat up in his messy bed, eyes half closed, his head pounded a little and his mouth was dry. He had managed to take off his jeans before falling asleep but other than that he was still in last nights clothes. Yamato looked around the room, Iruka was sprawled out on his bed, Anko curled close to him, Yamato scratched his head and got up. He had nothing planed for today, no classes ran on Sundays but he felt he should probably study. But first he needed a shower. Yamato grabbed a towel and his toothbrush and quietly headed to the bathroom.

In the shower the water felt refreshing, and warm on his skin. Yamato rubbed himself down and when he got to the base of his torso, flashbacks of the night before flashed in his mind, and he suddenly remembered what had happened. 'Oh god' he thought to himself, it wasn't just a dream, he really did make out with a man last night. Yamato raised a hand to his forehead, 'but I really enjoyed it,' he thought. Yamato was confused and leaned his head against the wall of the shower. He would have to try and take his mind of Kakashi.

When Yamato entered his room again, Anko and Iruka were stirring; quickly he threw on his some comfortable clothes before sitting back on his bed and sorting out his books. "Morning." He said to Iruka and Anko casually.

"Morning, Yamato." replied Anko hazily. She rubbed her eyes and sat up slowly. "You have a good night last night?" she asked inquisitively.

"Yeah it was fun." Yamato replied quickly, he stared into his backpack not wanting his face to give anything away.

"We didn't see you all night, we wondered where you were. Did you get lucky?" she raised he eyebrow at him and smirked. "Shizune said she saw you dancing with a girl."

"That was just Sakura," Yamato scoffed, "and she had to leave to find Sasuke or something." Yamato trailed off. He put the rest of his pens and books in his bag, picked up his backpack and headed for the door. "I'm going to the library." He stated. But Anko wasn't really listening; she was talking to Iruka now about how Sasuke supposedly had a fight with another student last night. Yamato left them to it and headed to the library.

The library was busier today but Yamato managed to find a small desk near the back where he could work. It was quiet there but that probably wasn't a good thing, Yamato's work was starting to bore him and every now and again he found his mind wandering back to last night and Kakashi's intense stare, it was only when one of his friends or classmates stopped to say hey or wave was Yamato knocked back into consciousness and could concentrate again. This went on for a few hours, at about one in the afternoon Yamato started to feel restless, It was almost a blessing that Sakura came bounding over to him.

"Hey Yamato" she whispered, "Fancy seeing you here. Isn't your head pounding this morning?" She said with a smile. She was only being sweet but Yamato really wasn't in the mood to talk to her, it was almost because of her that he got into the situation he did last night.

"Yeah," Yamato laughed to be polite, "I have a lot of studying to do."

"Tell me about it," Sakura continued, "I have so much to study for medicine."

"Oh yeah I bet that's hard," Yamato really didn't want to get into this, "I actually better go and get something to eat or drink so I don't collapse."

"oh, okay." Sakura replied, "Have fun, Good Luck with Finals."

"you too," He said as he packed up his bag, and swung it over his shoulder and made his way outside. It was pretty good timing, Yamato hadn't eaten anything since yesterday and was getting hungry. He thought about his plan to grab something at the cafeteria and then head back to his dorm to see if he could study there as he swung the door open and headed out into the sunlight.

"Think fast."

Yamato turned quickly to the source of the instruction and he quickly raised his hands to catch what was thrown at him, He looked at the object in his hands and saw it was an apple.

"Nice catch." Yamato heard, he glanced upwards to see a silver haired man's silhouette in the sunlight. Yamato knew it was Kakashi when he first heard his voice. He raised his hand to block the light as Kakashi jumped down off the wall he was sitting on. Yamato felt butterflies in his stomach and his heart in his throat.

"So, where did you run off to last night?" Kakashi asked inquisitively, Yamato was sure he saw a flash of hurt on Kakashi's face, but it was hard to tell with his mask up. Yamato glanced down not quite sure how to reply.

"Er, I, I had to find my friends." Yamato lied pathetically. Kakashi just grunted and walked casually beside Yamato. After a few minutes Kakashi stated "you should eat that, you havn't eaten today."

"How do you know that?" Yamato asked.

"oh I have my sources" Kakashi said deviously.

"Er, Thanks" Yamato took a bite of the apple, and he did feel a little better. "I'm just going to get something to eat though, at the café." Yamato filled the awkward silence.

"Oh yeah," Kakashi said, "I'll join you then."

Yamato felt awkward so he just finished his apple and didn't say anything until he reached the café. Once inside Yamato grabbed a sandwich and paid for it and sat down in a table far from the windows, Kakashi sat down in the chair opposite him and Yamato noticed he hadn't bought anything to eat.

"Not eating?" he asked.

"I've already eaten" Kakashi responded, "besides I don't like to eat in public."

"So why did you come with me?" Yamato said opening his sandwich packet.

"We need to talk." Kakashi reached into his pocket and pulled out a familiar note. The one Yamato had left on his pillow the night before to be exact. "About this." Kakashi gestured. Yamato felt a stab of guilt. In the light of day he realised how inappropriate he was last night to just leave a note.

"Look I'm sorry about that." He said, "I just didn't know how to deal with a situation like that, you know it was a first for me."

"What, getting a blowjob from a stranger." Kakashi smirked. Yamato glanced around to see if anyone was listening, blushing.

"Hey don't be so loud." Yamato scolded him.

"Oh, why? Are you embarrassed Yamato, that you are attracted to another man?" Yamato blushed harder now and Kakashi noticed this. "Oh, so you_ are _attracted to me. Well this is flattering." Yamato couldn't think of a single thing to say and carried on eating hoping his face would return to a normal colour soon.

"Look," Kakashi continued, "There is something about you Yamato, you intrigue me. But I'm not gonna wait around forever." Kakashi handed Yamato the note from last night. "if I don't hear from you soon, then I'll drop it. Kakashi stood up and moved towards Yamato, slyly he placed one hand under the man's chin and sighed. "Oh the things I would do to you." Kakashi said half to himself and half to Yamato. Despite that Yamato still blushed hard, his eyes widening a little in shock. Then Kakashi dropped his hand and left the cafeteria without one glance back. Yamato almost wished he had run after him. But instead he just looked down at the Note and saw his own scrawled handwriting in the words 'Thank you.' He flipped the note over and on the other side Yamato's eyes gazed upon Kakashi's beautiful calligraphy and the message he had written, it was his phone number and his name with a small x next to it. Yamato clasped it tight not knowing what he would do next.


	7. Chapter 7

**Shorter Chapter. But here you go. i'll get on the next one right away.**

* * *

Over the next few days Yamato continued with his usual routine, going to class, chatting with Iruka and studying for finals. They began in two days; thankfully Yamato only had five exams and would be finished soon. However

Yamato's evenings had changed somewhat, he now spent a considerable amount of time thinking about a certain silvered haired stranger. At night when Iruka was asleep Yamato would twist and crumple the Kakashi's note in his hands, every night slightly wearing away the ink. It didn't matter though Yamato had memorized the numbers.

Just a little over a week later and the note had completely deteriorated, but Yamato's thoughts of Kakashi hadn't. He understood what the man had told him but he was still surprised that he hadn't seen Kakashi at all. On more than one occasion he had thought about calling him. He almost thought the feelings would go away after a while but they just became stronger. Today was his last exam, Plant Biology. He and Iruka sat in their dorm testing each other for about an hour before they had to make their way to the hall where the exams were taking place. However their efforts were pretty useless. Yamato had answered only about 50% of the Questions Iruka asked his correctly. He was just so distracted.

The two men decided it was about time to go, on the schedule they had it stated there was ten minutes left of the English exam and then the Biology exam would start ten minutes after that. On their way down Iruka droned on about how drunk he was going to get that night, and how unfair it was that Anko finished before him. Yamato was still trying to cram in as much information as possible but it was hopeless. They arrived to the large building just as the previous exam was ending. Yamato spied Anko exiting the hall, sighing with relief and high fiving another girl, Iruka ran to her, Yamato trailed behind and said "congrats" to Anko sarcastically. Yamato reached for the door handle and pulled open the door with tremendous ease. That's when Yamato realized why, a man had his back to the door the other side and was pushing it open, as he stepped backwards, he half turned to face Yamato. Their eyes locked for a second, dark pupils glaring down he didn't smile, frown or say anything, he just blinked once slowly and moved on, pushing Yamato's arm out of the way.

"kaka-" Yamato said to himself. Iruka ran up to where Yamato was then and caught the door stepping inside. Yamato knew Kakashi was in Anko's English class and buried in his mind he knew he would be taking that exam today, in fact he had planned out what he wanted to say to Kakashi the next time they met, but he didn't think it would be like this, so instead Yamato just watched Kakashi walk away without a single glance back at him, it felt like an eternity passing until Iruka broke the silence.

"Come on Yamato." He said.

"Coming." Yamato replied and stepped inside with once look backwards to the silver hair vanishing from his sight. Inside it was warmer and the exam proctor Tsunade was waiting for them.

"Line up," she shouted, "stand against the wall, I shall call out your names and when I do come fourth. But first items you may not take into the exam room include…" Yamato drifted off, he had heard this speech plenty of times over the past few days, and he unconsciously moved with the flow, making his way into the hall when Tsunade called his name and taking his seat. Yamato's mind was else ware, focused on Kakashi, when a think wad of paper was placed in front of him. "You have 1 hour and 45 minutes" Yamato snapped back into consciousness, "you may begin, now" shouted Tsunade.

Yamato turned over the first page and glanced at the questions, the first one he knew so quickly filled in the answer, the second was a little harder and he thought about skipping it. He glanced at the clock, only 10 minutes had gone by. Honestly Yamato couldn't bare sitting there for another hour and a half. He sighed and moved onto to question 3. Yamato read it silently to himself, "Over the long-term, weed seed banks of many species…" Yamato's eye's glanced back, "weed seed" he truly couldn't remember a thing about weed seed banks in any of his conversations with Iruka, but the word reminded him of another conversation he had had.

The words "Its only weed, trust me it will make you feel better." Echoed in his head. They were Kakashi's words, from the night they had met. Then he remembered something else the man had said to him "You need to let your inhibitions go." Yamato sat and stared ahead of himself, thinking about Kakashi's words. It took only 30 seconds for Yamato to force himself out of his desk, knocking his paper on the floor, he ran towards to door ignoring the other students looking at him. Tsunade shouted "Hey stop!" but Yamato didn't listen, she came rushing towards the door of the hall also but Yamato sped up and crashed through it before she could stop him. "Come back, Where are you going?" she continued to shout but by now Yamato was outside and sprinting as fast as he could; straight to Kakashi.


	8. Chapter 8

Yamato ran as fast as he could for as long as he could, Kakashi's house was only about ten minutes away from campus and Yamato prayed he would find him there. His legs were aching by the time he rounded the corner onto Kakashi's street. But he didn't slow down until he was right outside his house. Yamato stopped by the gate, suddenly panicked. Kakashi hadn't even acknowledged him outside the exam hall. He wasn't sure he wanted to see him at all. Was it too late, Kakashi had warned he wouldn't wait around forever. Yamato didn't care he walked right up to Kakashi's door and knocked hard. He was still breathing heavily and after no answer for a minute or so Yamato started to fear the silver haired man wasn't even home. "Kakashi!" Yamato shouted, Yamato banged on the door again with more force and whispered to himself. "Please answer" Yamato heard a noise inside the house and he stood up straight, "Kakashi?" The door slowly opened and Yamato's heart skipped a beat. However it was not Kakashi who answered. A tall dark haired man stood in Kakashi's place, he wore nothing but tight green pants and a towel around his shoulders.

"Can I help you?" he asked casually.

"oh, erm," Shit, Yamato thought to himself, he was so determined and wrapped up in meeting Kakashi, he had forgotten about the roommate. "Gai, right? Is Kakashi here."

"I remember you, Yamato isn't it? Kakashi has been talking a lot about you." Gai raised his eyebrows and smiled. "Kakashi is in his room, I'm just going out." He stepped out of the way to let Yamato pass.

"Thanks." Yamato said to Gai, He leaped up the stairs two at a time.

"Make sure your safe." Yamato heard Gai shout after him before the door closed. , but he didn't really understand so ignored him, more focused on the man upstairs.

"Kakashi" he called out. When Yamato reached the door to Kakashi's room. He reached out to grasp the door handle, but as he went to push the door to let himself in, it wouldn't move. Yamato rested his forehead against the wooden paneling. "Kakashi," Yamato whispered softly. "Please let me in." Yamato could feel Kakashi on the other side of the door and he knew he could hear him. "Please, I need to talk to you." Yamato was desperate.

"What about your exam? what are you even doing here. Yamato?" Kakashi replied.

Yamato's eyes widened and then he asked "Screw that exam ,screw everything, I only care about this right now. Kakashi, have I upset you? Why won't you let me in?" Yamato waited for a reply but received none. "I, I'm sorry I left so suddenly from your bed, that night. And, and I'm sorry I havn't called you since we met last. Truth is, I ruined your note, I slept with it every night and the numbers wore away, I thought about calling you, heck I thought a lot about you, I thought about seeing you again, and holding you and kissing you once more. But I didn't know what to do, you are a man, and I havn't ever loved a man before." Yamato had realized what he had said and his eyes shot open again.

The door swung on its hinges and Yamato fell into Kakashi on the other side. He gripped the man's toned arms tightly so he didn't fall. Steadying himself, Yamato stood upright pressed against Kakashi.

"You love me?" Kakashi looked shocked. "Isn't that a bit soon, Yamato?"

"Says you," Yamato replied aggressively. "The man who gave me a blow job on the first night we met. Kakashi nodded his head to the side as if to say 'well that's true.' Yamato took ahold of Kakashi's face in his hands, and stared into his deep dark eyes. "You were the one who told me to let my inhibitions go Kakashi, so here goes." Yamato leaned closer to Kakashi and gently reached for the mask covering his face. Kakashi's hands whipped up to grab Yamato's wrists. Yamato stared harder into Kakashi's eyes. "Why don't you show your face?"

"I, I just don't like to" Kakashi replied.

"You need to let go of your inhibitions." Yamato said with a smirk.

Kakashi sighed "I don't usually let people see my face."

"I don't usually let hot guys suck my cock at parties." Yamato argued back, with that Kakashi laughed.

"Don't laugh at me or anything," he said and let go of Yamato's wrists.

Yamato slowly pulled down the thin mask from Kakashi's face, he gazed upon it, his eyes fixating on Kakashi's lips. He smiled to himself.

"Hey, you promised you wouldn't laugh," Kakashi repeated.

"I'm not laughing." Yamato responded. "It's just I've been imagining your face for a while now, and you are even more beautiful in real life." Kakashi began to smile but Yamato didn't give him time to. He forcibly pressed his lips on Kakashi's. Yamato had been craving the moment, the sweet taste of Kakashi on his tongue, their bodies pressed tightly together. Yamato was glad that Kakashi let Yamato kiss him. Yamato pressed so hard into Kakashi that the two of them stumbled backwards until Yamato was pressing Kakashi up against the door. Yamato had never had such a passionate kiss. It was only upon pressing his torso hard against Kakashi, Yamato's knee finding its way between Kakashi's legs, that Yamato felt Kakashi press back. Yamato was waiting for Kakashi to push back. He knew he was the dominant type. Their tongues wrestled against each other and Kakashi bought his hands up to grasp Yamato's short hair, making the younger man moan. After a few minutes Kakashi pulled Yamato's head backwards breaking the kiss. Yamato felt the older man push him backwards until he fell onto the bed. Yamato lay staring up at Kakashi, who was taking off his shirt, Yamato let his eyes wonder over Kakashi's chiseled physique. Taking in his toned abs and perky nipples. Yamato bit his lip as the shirt came flying off Kakashi and onto the floor. Yamato watched Kakashi smirk and raise an eyebrow as if to say, 'your shirt isn't going to be on for long either Yamato.'


	9. Chapter 9

**Last Chapter! thank you to all those who have viewed this and liked this and a special thanks to LezBot for keeping me writing this story. Hope you enjoy this. Rated M for a reason. Very sexual.**

* * *

Yamato watched Kakashi move closer towards him, he pulled himself up the bed and Kakashi quickly followed. The older man crawling up Yamato's body, Yamato felt a cool hand rise up his torso, and Yamato felt a warm feeling in the base of his torso. Kakashi lent down and kissed Yamato hard, pressing him in into the covers. Kakashi's hand continued to roam Yamato's torso, and Kakashi broke the kiss so he could remove his shirt entirely. Yamato helped him do so eagerly, ready for Kakashi's touch. The feeling of the Kakashi's torso sliding against his own made Yamato aroused. Yamato expected Kakashi to kiss him again, but instead Yamato felt a smooth tongue slide up his neck, Kakashi nipped him sensually and Yamato let his head fall backwards with pleasure He ran his hands through Kakashi's beautiful hair and moaned "Kakashi". Yamato heard the sound of Kakashi unbuckle his jeans and throw them on the floor. When Yamato moved to remove his own pants Kakashi's arms snapped up and pinned Yamato's own down on the bed.

"Let me get them for you," Kakashi said teasingly. Yamato breathed deeply and let Kakashi lick down his body until he reached his crotch. Yamato felt Kakashi unbuckle his jeans with only his teeth. Yamato was impressed, but he didn't have time to dwell on that because Yamato felt Kakashi whip oh His trousers like they were nothing and sling them on the floor to join Kakashi's. Kakashi started to crawl back up Yamato's body using his strong hands to stroke Yamato's sides.

"Are you ready for this?" Kakashi said with a smirk. One frisky hand made its way to Yamato's throbbing member and rubbed hard. Yamato couldn't help but be aroused even more. "oh you are ready it seems," Kakashi said slyly. Yamato laughed a little, and felt his teeth chink with Kakashi's as he kissed him again. Kakashi bit Yamato's bottom lip teasingly and pulled upwards, Yamato brought his hands up around Kakashi's neck and lifted himself off the bed. The kiss broke and Yamato whispered to Kakashi.

"I'm ready, I want you inside of me." Kakashi smiled at that.

"I'll be gentle." He replied. Kakashi wrapped his arm around Yamato's waist and twisted him around. Yamato was nervous but he relaxed a lot when he felt Kakashi's lips stroke and kiss the back of his neck. Yamato stayed on all fours whilst Kakashi gently pulled his boxers down to his knees. Yamato felt Kakashi's hard member press against him, and he gritted his teeth. "Go on," he egged on Kakashi. Just then Yamato felt Kakashi push hard into him and at first there was a sharp pain, but Yamato heard Kakashi whisper "relax" and he felt nothing but pleasure. It was a weird feeling for Yamato who had never been dominated before but he liked it. The younger man moaned with pleasure as Kakashi forced himself in and out. He felt a rough hand glide over him and after a few minutes Kakashi's hand came reaching around and grabbed onto Yamato's hard member. Yamato felt a surge inside him, his body was covered in sweat and with every pound Kakashi gave him he became closer to climax. "not yet," Kakashi instructed, I want to blow together." Yamato heard the instruction but it was hard to control himself, his breath quickened at Kakashi's touch and when Kakashi rubbed his tip Yamato had to tighten his grip on Kakashi's headboard.

The two men speeded up, Kakashi was an expert at this, as he thrust faster he skillfully fondled Yamato and pulled harder on him. It would happen at any second now and both men knew it. Kakashi took this opportunity to grab the back of Yamato's hair and lightly pull his head back. He leant forward and breathed heavily in Yamato's ear. Kakashi made extremely sexual noises and Yamato's eyes rolled back in his head, "Ya-ma-to." Kakashi said with one last pound, he pulled hard on Yamato and Yamato could feel ecstasy erupt inside of him, he erupted just as Kakashi did covering the bed sheets. Kakashi slowly pulled out and collapsed on the bed. Yamato breathed heavily. "That, was, Amazing." Yamato slumped down to join his new lover.

Yamato lay on Kakashi's arm panting heavily. Sweat glistening on both their bodies. It took them both a while to catch their breath back, and Kakashi wiped his hand gingerly on the sheets.

"You do that a lot?" Yamato added.

"Not really," Kakashi said embarrassed "you really enjoyed it yeah" He chuckled to himself. Some time passed with where both men lay in silence. Until Yamato heard Kakashi say "I knew if I ignored you for a while you would come running into my arms." Yamato sat up puzzled and looked at Kakashi.

"Kakashi you knew what?" he asked

"I just knew," Kakashi repeated, "I guess the quick run-in outside the exam hall was just the catalyst needed to make _this_ happen."  
"What do you mean _this_ Kakashi?" Yamato asked again a little flustered. "I ran out of my exam because of you."

"Well," Kakashi sighed, "that was a little preemptive of you, I'll admit I wasn't expecting you for at least a few hours, I was actually quite pleasantly surprised when you turned up outside so quickly." Yamato continued to look and feel a little annoyed.

"Wait, you planned this all out?" the younger man questioned.

"I'm a philosophy major, Yamato, and I think I proved on the first night we met I understand all about you, I just merely used my knowledge to my advantage." Yamato scowled. "Oh don't scowl Yamato," Kakashi continued, "you look so cute." Yamato relaxed his face. "oh come on, don't tell me you didn't enjoy that?"

"Hey," Yamato stuttered, "well you are right, I did enjoy that."

"We will have to do it again then sexy." Kakashi teased. Yamato blushed. "Oh look at you blushing" Kakashi continued. "This year is going to be fun with you around Yamato. I guess it was worth while to move here." Kakashi smiled. "Come here." He pulled Yamato into his arms under the bed and gave him a kiss on the forehead. Yamato hugged Kakashi tight in his bed and rolled his eyes. "Yeah this year will be fun, but its also gonna be a pain in my ass," Yamato scoffed, "pun intended." Kakashi just laughed quietly at him and kissed him one last time, placing his forehead on Yamato's. Before he added laughing to himself.

"Yes, Fun indeed."

* * *

**So there it is! hopefully it wasn't too graphic for you. please leave comments, they would be gratefully appreciated for further references. **


End file.
